


Hold on Tight Spider Monkey

by LuciaWilt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing Gavin Reed, Gavin is a Gen Z gay teen, Hank is a tired Millenial, Interns & Internships, M/M, Pre-Canon, Swearing, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: “Ugh I….” Gavin looked down at the paper quickly finding the name there. “I’m interning with…” He squinted for a moment at the hasty handwriting on the sticky note. Damn his jittery midnight binges on Netflix. It was not as though he was doing anything productive; that Ted Bundy tapes thing was just super creepy and Gavin tended to go off the deep end that late in the night. “Hank Anderson.”





	Hold on Tight Spider Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> please do not ask my why I wrote this because I don't even know. its probably because i just laugh when i remember little Gavy is only 17 years old this year. Now enjoy Gavin cursing, blushing, and references DAB
> 
> oh and two things. the implied relationship is Connor and Hank. and "deviant" androids don't really exist yet. in this AU Elijah does end up at CyberLife and he is the one to write the code that makes androids "human, sentient, and deviant"

Gavin did not know why he had to go through with this whole “internship thing”. Everyone his age knew it was a load of shit. The companies and agencies that funded these internships were just looking for some fucking free labor; it was such bullshit. And he was having to do it at as a high schooler no less! It sucked to a degree he could not completely put into words. However, it was either he did this internship now at the age of 16; the beginning of his Junior year in high school, or he did it his freshman year of college. Knowing himself and what he would be doing the in college, he bit the bullet and decided to take one for the team. The team being himself. 

That did not mean he would enjoy it. An internship with a police officer; hell, he would pretty much just be doing a ride along for the entire year outside of his other schooling. 2019 was almost over and he would be spending it with some 34 year old cop. The only good thing that Gavin could think of would come out of this was that he knew the police station he was interning at was one of the most high tech in the country. Gavin honestly loved technology and he wanted to see what he could get his hands on in the department. 

So there he was, walking in on the first day not knowing entirely what to expect. Sure it was embarrassing that he was still 16 since it was just the beginning of the school year; but that was neither here nor there. 

And for some reason, as he walked through the doors into the front reception like area of the precinct, he could not help but think about how he should have taken up Elijah’s offer of letting the older boy fuck him for a birthday present during the summer. Strange thought, but one that was hovering in the back of Gavin’s mind as he walked his short and scrawny ass over to the front desk. What a pain in the ass. He hated his height already. Going into a police station that was so sleek and modern as he was quickly realizing, only made him look even younger and shorter. 

And Elijah always fucking teased him for his easily flushing cheeks which started up right as he walked towards the front desk. There was an older woman there; or well, “older”. She could not have been past 38 or so, 40 at the most. 

For the most part she looked sweet enough. She was actually smiling in her uniform unlike a majority of the other people that appeared to work there. Gavin’s eyes traveled and trailed over the other people in uniforms. He could not exactly begrudge them the fact. It was early as nut sack; he himself yawning every once and a while. “Hello sweetie. What can I do for you today?” 

She was from the south, her thick honeyed accent hitting Gavin’s ears and making him relax just a bit more. Strange how that cadence could do that to him. Elijah’s mom was apparently from Texas and every once and a while Gavin could pick up that heritage through Elijah himself and it made his knees obnoxiously weak. 

That thought only made him blush harder and scramble to pull out the paper with the details of the officer Gavin had written down the night before. He may look like a slouch and a bad kid but Gavin was number 6 in his class; he just had an appearance to uphold. Of course Elijah was number 1 and had already been scouted by MIT and the sorts. 

“Ugh I….” Gavin looked down at the paper quickly finding the name there. “I’m interning with…” He squinted for a moment at the hasty handwriting on the sticky note. Damn his jittery midnight binges on Netflix. It was not as though he was doing anything productive; that Ted Bundy tapes thing was just super creepy and Gavin tended to go off the deep end that late in the night. “Hank Anderson.” He finally was able to spit out and look back up. The smile on the older woman’s face faltered for just the briefest moment and Gavin felt a pit of anxiety welling in his stomach. What? Had he said the wrong thing? Hank Anderson was the man he was supposed to be interning with. It was not as though he could change that fact; the counselors pushed this shit on him when he finally relented to doing it. 

It was probably just a passing moment since the woman’s bright smile formed back on her face. Gavin’s eyes flickered down to the nameplate nestled on her chest. ‘Anabelle’. He hid the snort in the back of his throat. That movie fucking sucked. 

“Ah yes dear. Let me page him real fast and he will come up to get you. You go ahead and take a seat young man.” She said and Gavin nodded, turning to the small seating areas closer to the front door. He was only a few steps away with she called out to him again. “Now what is your name dear? I did not catch it.” 

“Gavin Reed.” Probably was a good idea to at least have his name. He doubted Hank Anderson, if he was in fact this young lieutenant and all awarded and shit, would come running up to see a brat like himself just on a whim. 

It seemed like Gavin barely sat down before his name was being called by a different voice this time. He had not even been able to pull out his phone to check twitter. Ok he was a little peeved about that. Either way he stood and looked up, glancing around until he spotted the man that had shouted his name; and his fucking stomach twisted in heat. Shit. 

Did they fucking know what his type was? I mean, it was not as though he had a chance with the dude or anything; Gavin wasn’t even fucking legal, but that was beside the point. He hid his flush in his faux leather jacket collar as he walked over. 

Hank Anderson was a detective now so that meant he did not have to wear any uniform. He was dressed casually in a plain brown jacket and a button down with the first few undone. In relatively tight jeans and dark boots, that in itself could have Gavin imagining a few different things. It was the man’s strong features; the broad jaw and the firm brow all framed by light brown hair that had Gavin’s annoyingly hyperactive mind running wild. He had a few different relatively “perfect” images in his head of older dudes he would totally let fuck him and Anderson fit the bill QUITE nicely. 

“You Gavin Reed?” Lieutenant Anderson asked. Shit. Gavin wanted to go home and re-watch Yuri on Ice or something. Suddenly his horrendous shyness was making him question working with the police department in Detroit. 

However Gavin was able to meet the older man’s eyes, looking up since Anderson was a considerable height taller than him. “Yes that’s me.” 

“Alright kiddo, come on.” Anderson motioned with his hand as he turned back through the passageway he apparently emerged from. Gavin followed, the little kitten after the full grown Maine Coon. Just as he expected, and had heard, the department was all glittering and sparkling and new. Gavin saw the wicked looking computer screens at each desk and all the other thin and glittering technology scattered about the strikingly clean room. This department was one of the few in the country that was getting this “test run” and he was lucky enough to be there! All the anxiety and exhaustion from early vanished as Anderson lead him back to what Gavin assumed was the older man’s desk. There was already a chair pulled out for Gavin which once again, the older man had probably brought in before picking the high schooler up from the front. He sat down and started the computer up; allowing the younger man to observe and take in the “knick knacks” scattered about the surface around Anderson’s computer terminal. 

Honestly that was part of the reason why Gavin thought the police force was a good idea for him in the future; or at least detective work. He had always been very detail oriented and just in general, very curious. It allowed him to see things and pick up on things that even Elijah often looked past. It seemed as though he was not at full power yet considering he all but fell out of his chair when a quiet voice with the barest hint of a lisp spoke up behind both him and Anderson. 

“Lieutenant Anderson, I finished your coffee.” Gavin spun about right when Anderson let out a tired groan. 

A young man that looked to be in his late twenties stood beside the desk with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was dressed in what appeared to be a stylish “uniform” though Gavin could no tell completely. There was a logo on the front that he faintly recognized; and the almost glowing white lettering against the grey fabric was just an assortment of random numbers and letters. He had perfectly quaffed brown hair and a youthful face free of any blemishes outside of a smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose. “Connor I told you to quit being so formal.” Anderson said, never the less taking the coffee from Connor’s hands. 

The brunette turned to Gavin and his eyes met a soft brown. Though that was not what Gavin was looking at for the entire time. 

He could not help but stare at the spinning blue LED circle light on the side of the young man’s forehead. 

Wait.

That logo on the guys jacket. 

“Holy shit you’re an android!” Gavin gasped before immediately turning beat red and covering his mouth with his hand. Connor nodded with a barely perceptible smile and Anderson was hiding his laughter behind the cup of coffee. 

“There you go kid. You needed to loosen up; just didn’t think it would be Connor to make you do so.”

“Yes. I am an android. I was created by CyberLife to assists with detective work. I am a prototype.” He said, seemingly about to add on to that when a large hand rested on Gavin’s shoulder and the 16 year old nearly pissed himself with a scream.

Anderson at this point was laughing in hysterical fits, his coffee long forgotten on his desk. Connor had this sort of exasperated look on his face; or it seemed exasperated. Gavin could not really tell. It appeared as though Androids at this state could not quite mimic human emotion all that well. 

“Nines, you should have introduced yourself through vocal means first. Mr. Gavin Reed just arrived.” Gavin would have to ask later how Connor knew his name. The mystery person walked around Gavin’s chair and stood beside Connor. Immediately Gavin knew this “Nines” was an android as well. While he did have the same LED light, it was the strange aura that he put out. 

Not that Gavin really cared. Holy Shit Nines was gorgeous. He and Connor were very similar looking, but there were perceptible differences between the two of them. Nines was taller, built a bit more but somehow leaner at the same time. While Connor seemed to go for the CyberLife uniform, Nines had shucked the jacket. He was simply wearing a black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows which Gavin secretly drooled at. He had legs that went on for miles in those dark black pants and while Connor had a more boyish face and sweet brown eyes, Nines face was sharp and his brown hair framed icy blue eyes.

Oh god. Nines had to be at least 6’4”, if not taller. Holy shit. Gavin was in heaven. “My name is RK900. You may call me Nines.” 

Maybe this internship wouldn’t be so bad if he got to be around some sexy androids and a hot older detective for the rest of the year. 

~’~

This internship was absolutely going to suck for the rest of the year, Gavin thought to himself after the assailant that had just sliced a fucking switchblade across his face and sprang Gavin’s ankle was taken down by Connor and Nines. Gavin himself was pretty much face down in the grass of the park and he wanted to just be consumed by the earth underneath him. However it did not seem he was going to be that lucky. Hank rushed over to him and sat him up. By that time, there were other patrol officers there; two cars flashing their lights since one of the three obvious called it in. “Shit kiddo are you alright?” Hank asked as Gavin sat on his ass like a fucking fool. 

The 16 year old was bright red as the blood dripped down his face and he felt the swelling already start in his ankle. Hank was frantic, mumbling about how his teacher and counselors were going to kill him for letting one of their students get hurt. 

Not really. The school district didn’t give a fuck. Plus it was “life experience”; i.e., Gavin get’s beat to shit and doesn’t get paid while doing it. 

It did not take any time at all for the “twins” to come back over. Connor seemed to be concerned but he stayed hovering at Hank’s side. Nines, however, knelt down right beside Gavin and seemed to be doing something with his eyes. The LED at the side of his head spun into a yellow color and for a moment Gavin thought he was going to explode. But the light went back to blue right when Nines reached out and started to administer a form of first aid to Gavin’s ankle. He apparated an ankle wrapping out of absolutely nowhere but Gavin assumed that was just one of the benefits of having the most high tech robot in the world working with you. 

To his surprise though, Nines was extremely gentle while aiding him. He took off Gavin’s boots and socks like he was handling fine china. The young man hid a fiery blush that Hank clearly saw behind his hand when Nines rolled Gavin’s pant leg up. Damn it, the older detective knew! 

“Your ankle has been sprained. It would be best to stay off of it for the time being.” Again Nines looked up and their eyes met. Obviously he scanned Gavin’s face again, even after doing so for the cut. This time it was because of the blood red blush over his cheeks and Gavin cursed himself to hell and back. Fuck his dad for giving him this stupid blush. Stupid fucking genes. Nines blessedly did not say anything about his body temperature rising though he did move onto the cut on the bridge of Gavin’s nose. 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t passed out yet.” He heard Hank whisper with mirth in his voice. Damn him! Just like with his ankle, Nines treated Gavin’s face with the utmost care. His giant hands brushed some of the blood away and then he apparated another bandage out of nowhere.

Gavin had to look away with Nines face so close. Shit he was so good looking. Nines had this classy air about him; refined like wine at a night jazz club on a lake or something. Shit. Gavin felt like a fucking wet rat covered in blood. 

But it was clear Nines had no concept of such things because he looked nonplussed about it all. Once he was done, the bandages disappeared but he did not lean back. “You will not walk. I will carry you and once we are back at the precinct I will explain the medical bandaging process you must follow until your wounds are healed.” 

Gavin wanted to say something, anything, but the android was faster. Before he could even let out a tiny peep, Nines’ hands were on him. One big hand pressed underneath either of Gavin’s thighs as Nines lifted the high schooler as though he weighed nothing; which he probably did to the android. 

He scrambled and through his arms tightly around Nines’ shoulders which did not bother the android at all, even when Gavin pressed his beet red face into the crown of the taller individuals head. Nines’ hair was as soft as it looked. 

Could you really blame Gavin for freaking out though? Nines had to be legit a foot taller than him at this age!

The four of them started back towards Hank’s car since the perpetrator was being taking back to the precinct in one of the patrol officers’ cars; a comfortable silence enveloping them as they did so. Well, it was silent until Nines spoke up; the sound of his voice muffled a bit since he was pretty much speaking right into Gavin’s shirt covered collar bone. “Hold on tight spider monkey.” 

By the car at this point, Hank froze in the process of opening the door. He blinked a few moments and Gavin whimpered in embarrassment right when Hank burst into a fit of raucous laughter. “Jesus Christ Nines! Close but that’s more my generation than his.” 

God Gavin didn’t know if this year interning was gonna be heaven or just fucking hell. 


End file.
